1. Field
The field is related to training aids for determining the point of contact between a ball and a hitting instrument. More particularly, the field is related to golfing training aids and other such athletic training aids.
2. Description of Related Art
For a golf player to strike a golf ball in a consistent manner, the player should have a consistent swing and should consistently hit the golf ball with the “sweet spot” of his golf club. The sweet spot is an area that permits the player to achieve the optimal distance and control over the golf ball. Generally, players consistently practice to obtain a consistent swing. However, during the process of practicing one's golf swing, the player has difficulty determining whether he properly struck the golf ball in the desired sweet spot. If the golf ball is not struck properly, the player may inter alia “top”, “slice”, or “hook” the ball.
The process of improving a golfer's swing is the subject for various training devices. Most of these training devices are expensive and difficult to use and provide little information about whether the player hit the sweet spot. One device that helps identify where the player hit the golf ball on the face of the club is the golf club impact marker. The golf club impact marker provides specific feedback on the precise location or point of contact between the golf ball and the golf club.
Various golf impact markers are described in the prior art. Generally, the prior art golf impact markers include an outer translucent sheet and an inner sheet with a pressure or temperature sensitive material. Additional sheets may be required depending on the properties of the translucent sheet and the pressure or temperature sensitive material.
Although the use of the hitting instrument described above is restricted to a golf club, those skilled in the art having the benefit of this disclosure shall appreciate that the apparatus and method described hereinafter can be applied more broadly to a variety of hitting instruments. For example, the hitting instrument may be a baseball bat, a hockey stick, and any other such hitting instrument in which a player desires to measure the striking of ball.